Portable communication devices, such as battery operated portable two-way radios, are often used in leisure activities such as hiking, boating, and other activities as a means to maintain contact with others for safety reasons. Unlike cell phones, which are prone to dead spots or areas of poor reception and transmission, the portable two-way radio is typically a more robust device that allows a user to communicate with many users with the push of a button. However, a low battery condition may inhibit the use of a portable two-way radio, thereby minimizing safety effectiveness. Additional safety measures that could be utilized with or without battery power would be extremely advantageous, particularly in outdoor environments. The ability to incorporate safety features without negatively impacting the size, weight or user interface of a communication device is highly desirable. The fewer items a user has to carry, the better.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide increased safety features in a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.